The present invention relates to X-ray devices and, more particularly, to a non-adhesive sliding radiological marker documentation system to legally label x-ray images with appropriate “Left” or “Right” side of the body markers.
When using imaging techniques, such as X-ray, it is common practice to capture images of markers along with the captured X-ray image so as to identify and document the subject matter documenting the Left or Right side of the body within captured X-ray image. Current methods use medical tape to place markers on imaging devices for such purposes, which is unsightly, messy and lacks versatility. Replacing worn out tape every few days, and losing markers is a constant problem for technologist. Moreover, sticky residue makes the equipment look dirty. In other words, the old-fashioned taping system results in lost markers, sticky residue, and a bad impression on patients, who may start questioning the technical sophistication of the medical facility. Furthermore, the current method of labeling the X-ray image with left or right markers is frustrating when the tape loses sufficient adherence, causing the marker to not stay in place, possibly requiring that the X-ray image be repeated. In the context of fluoroscopic procedures, which requires moving the marker multiple times during the exam, the propensity of current imaging marker solutions to fail, requiring multiple marker moves results in increasing the radiation exposure to the patient and the technologist and Radiologist.
As can be seen, there is a need for a non-adhesive sliding radiological marker documentation system to legally label X-ray images. The sliding marker system uses no tape to position the marker, and so no sticky residue builds up on the x-ray equipment or lost personal markers; rather, the present invention embodies markers adapted to slide up and down or from side to side for selective marker placement, which saves time and allows for tighter collimation during live fluoroscopic imaging and other imaging procedures.
Instead of sticky tape, the sliding marker system embodies a strip of elastic onto which the markers slide, making it easy to slide the marker into position each time the anatomy requires a change, while keeping the markers handy at all times. This system is clean and leaves no sticky residue. Markers are kept in one place ready to use with a simple slide up, down or left or right.